Hazard Pay
by Clairisant2000
Summary: What happens when the JAG staff has to work with a female version of Harm...Sindi comes to work at JAG while Harriet is out on maternity leave and has the staff in a tizzy...especially Harm.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Hazard Pay

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: Harm/Other

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant  and brendagaye42210 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers Qupeydoll and April.

Chapter 1

Monday, October 4, 2004

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Admiral AJ Chegwidden walked into the conference that morning and as usual all eyes turned to him. "Good morning everyone," he said as he took his place at the head of the long table. "As you all know Harriett is starting her maternity leave soon and this week she will be training her temporary replacement. I'm sure that you will all give her every assistance. Please meet Ms. Sinthea Hazard.

The beautiful platinum blonde with the intense peridot eyes stood to her full 5'9" and gave everyone a dazzling smile.

"I am happy to be here and looking forward to getting to know all of you in the coming weeks."

Introducing her to everyone at the table AJ could tell from the look on Commander Rabb's face that he was enthralled by the blonde beauty. From the smiles around the table everyone else could tell the same.

As soon as the staff meeting was dismissed Harm pushed back his chair and approached Ms. Hazard. When she looked up and smiled at him, Harm gave her his famous 'fly-boy' grin and said, "Hi, I'm Harm."

"Yes, I remember," she answered, thinking, 'It was only an hour ago that the Admiral introduced everyone!'

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need any help at all you can call on me."

"Well, thank you! Everyone here is being so nice to me. I think I will like it here."

"I would like to make sure that happens," he assured her. "Do you have any plans for dinner this evening?"

"I think I'm about to!" she gave him a winning smile, and thought, 'He's the most handsome man in the office so he will be my new Boy Toy for this job!'

"Wonderful! Shall we say 1800?"

"You can say that all you want, but unless you translate it for me, I won't know what time to be ready."

With a laugh, he told her, "That's six pm. Sorry, I forget that not everyone functions on military time."

Grinning back at him she answered, "Most of the world doesn't! But I'll be ready at 6pm."

The day passed quickly for both of them with several chances to smile at each other as Harm passed through the bullpen on his way to court and other appointments. Harriett was happy with how fast Sinthea caught on to the things that needed to be done, but she found her personality a bit on the shallow side.

Sturgis managed to find a minute after lunch to question Harm about his progress on the new blond front. Harm reported that they already had a date for dinner that evening. Sturgis shook his head in disbelief. Women fell into Harm's lap way to easily, in Sturgis' opinion. If his friend had to work a bit harder to get the girl, he might be inclined to keep her longer when he did get her.

Just before leaving for the day Sindi went looking for Harm. Finding him in his office she said, "I have several errands to run why don't I meet you at the restaurant tonight?"

"Sure, have you ever heard of Callisto's?" he asked

"Yes, it's one of my favorites, she grinned, but thought, 'Not as expensive as I would have liked for a first date, but I guess it will do.'

"I'll meet you there at 6:00 PM if you're sure you don't want me to pick you up."

"No, I need to run these errands and will be at Callisto's at 6 PM," she said, thinking, 'There is no way I am going to let you see where I live, Boy Toy!'

Harm was waiting for Sindi at Callisto's when she breezed in at 6:l6 PM. "I'm so sorry, but things took longer than I thought," she said as Harm seated her. But she was thinking, 'It's good to keep them waiting for me to show them I have the upper hand.'

"No problem, I just got here myself."

"Good, have you ordered a drink yet?"

"No, but we can now," he said, motioning to the waiter to come over to the table.

"Why don't we have champagne to celebrate our first date together?" she smiled a dazzling smile at him.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why not," Harm said as he placed the order.

Sindi frowned when he ordered domestic champagne, but kept her mouth shut thinking, 'Cheap champagne, I should've known!'

When the waiter brought the champagne and he asked if they were ready to order, Sindi said, "Yes, I would like a filet mignon, baked potato, salad, and you do serve bread with the meals don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good."

Harm being a vegetarian ordered the vegetarian's delight.

"Why, Harm, I would never have guessed you weren't a meat eater,"smiled Sindi.

"I've been a vegetarian for as long as I can remember. I don't know why it should surprise you."

"You are such a strong and handsome man, I just pictured you as a meat eater. There's something about watching a man tearing into a nice thick steak that turns me on," sighed Sindi, thinking, 'Makes me image him tearing my clothes off and taking me.' 

Harm arched his brow in surprise. Once the meal was over he asked, "How about coming to my apartment for a drink?"

"Sounds lovely," as she thought, 'Just what I had in mind all along.'

"Leave your car here and I'll bring you back later.'

"Whatever you say, Harm."

Getting into Harm's vehicle she leaned over and nipped his ear lobe. Surprised, Harm drew her into his arms and ravished her lips. Pulling away he smiled. "Guess I'd better get to my place quick," he said as he put his hand on her leg.

Finally arriving at Harm's apartment she walked around disappointed it wasn't much nicer. Frowning she thought, 'Still he was a sexy man and good for a romp in bed. I don't have to live here, just have sex and leave.'

Harm brought Sindi a glass of white wine and sat it down on the coffee table. Making himself comfortable beside her he asked, "Do you like my apartment?"

"It's ok, but it could us a woman's touch."

"Really and what would you change about it?"

"Strip it down and redo the entire apartment. You'd love it when I was through," smiled Sindi, taking a sip of wine, and thought, 'Actually you would probably hate it once I got rid of all this crap you've collected.'

Taking the glass out of her hand and kissing her before he agreed to have his apartment remodeled. She locked her arms around his neck and arched her breasts into his chest. Pulling away, both were breathless. Harm asked, "You haven't seen the bedroom yet would you like to?"

"I'd love to check out your bed," she winked, as pressed her body to his and thought, 'that's the only reason I'm here! Lets get you out of those clothes quick and get on with things.'

Harmed helped her up off the couch and led her into his bedroom. Pulling the covers back, he turned to undress Sindi, but she had already started. Quickly undressing himself to keep up with her, they were soon tumbling onto the bed together.

Sindi put her hand on his chest and said, "Wait I need to use protection." Getting up she pulled her diaphragm out of her purse and went into the bathroom to insert it. She was thinking, 'There is no way I want a screaming brat in my life and causing stretch marks on my beautiful body!' Coming back into the room with one of her dazzling smile she said, "Now I'm ready."

Lying on the bed they kissed and Harm cupped her breast as he thumbed her hardened nipple.

When they finished Sindi went into the bathroom to take out the diaphragm and clean herself up. Coming back to the bedroom she found Harm smiling.

"You're beautiful, honey, and great in bed," he said.

"You're not to hard on the eyes either and you're a great lay, too," she winked, thinking, 'Not the greatest I've had, but not the worst either.'

Putting on her clothes she said, "You just stay right where you are and dream of me. I'll call a cab and go back to the restaurant for my car."

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure, Sindi? I don't mind getting dressed and taking you."

"No, I prefer to remember you lying naked in that bed," she told him as she thought, 'I don't want you to follow me and find out where I live. That way you can't drop by when I am not at my best, Boy Toy.'

"Well, in that case never let it be said I disappointed a lady."

Laughing she gave him a quick kiss and was gone. Harm went to sleep and dreamed of the siren he'd held in his arms and made love to that night.

The next morning Harm came in whistling and met Sturgis in the hall. "Morning, good buddy, did I have myself a night last night!" he flashed him his famous flyboy grin.

"I suppose I'm the lucky one that gets to hear about it?" replied Sturgis leaning against Harm's doorframe.

"Man, she was hot! I took her out to dinner then calmly suggested we have drinks at my place. Next thing I know she has me in bed and is telling me what a great lay I was," he sighed.

"Things come too easy for you my friend and one day soon it's going to get you into trouble," frowned Sturgis.

"Hey, I can't help it if they all fall in my lap. I just give them what they want. ME!"

"Yes, and you're modest too, I see."

"I didn't even have to get out of bed to take her home, she said she'd like to remember me laying in my bed naked. So she called a cab and it took her back to her car at the restaurant."

Coming around the corner Mac heard what Harm had said. "You're not taking your dates home anymore just phoning a cab and sending them home or to their car where ever you picked them up?" she asked. "Getting pretty cruel aren't you flyboy?" rolling her eyes she turned and walked away.

"She's right, one day you'll meet a woman that will do the same thing to you," Sturgis said.

"No way! No woman is going to wrap me around her little finger," he grinned and started to walk into his office when he saw Sindi. "Excuse me, buddy, I see a beautiful woman."

"Hello, Sindi, I had a wonderful time last night maybe we can do it again and soon," he grinned.

"I'd like that very much," Sindi said.

"You didn't mind me not taking you to get your car did you?" he asked now worried after the conversation with Mac and Sturgis

"No, why would I be? It was my suggestion to take a cab not yours," she replied.

"How about we go on a road trip this weekend? Hit a nice little bed and breakfast and take in the sights?"

"We'll see, ask me closer to the weekend," she smiled. But she was thinking, 'You have a 50/50 chance Harm. I guess you will just have to wait and see.'

Friday, October 8, 2004

1030 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Sindi was surprised to look up from her desk to see a handsome man walk by who was not in uniform. Looking over at Harriett she asked, "Harriett, who was that man that just went into the Admiral's office?"

"Oh, that was Clayton Webb, he works for the CIA and he comes around to get Colonel Mackenzie or Commander Rabb to help him with missions," replied Harriett.

'A tall and handsome spy, my, my! What else will I find working here?' she thought. Grabbing up a file folder she positioned herself to where she wouldn't miss Mr. Webb leaving the office. She didn't have a long wait. He came towards the elevator with Colonel Mackenzie. Just as they came into view, she dropped a file folder and Clay, ever the gentleman, bent down to pick it up and return to her.

Surprised by this new beauty he found working at JAG he smiled. "I believe you dropped something," he said. "Mac, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?"

"Clay, this is our temp, her name is Sindi Hazard. Sindi this is Clayton Webb," Mac said rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Clay, I was just getting ready to go to lunch would you like to join me?" she asked handing the file folder to Mac and taking his arm.

Stepping into the elevator they left, Sindi was quite pleased with her slick plan. Outside in the hot sun there was an expensive little sports car sitting in the 'guest' parking space. When he headed in that direction her smile got brighter.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helping Sindi in Clay said, "I hope you don't mind getting you hair messed up. I hate to ride with the top up on a day like today."

"No, I love to feel the wind in my hair. Besides I can always comb it when we get out," she replied thinking, 'Drat, now he will see me with my hair all in a mess.'

Clay drove into town and took Sindi to the Willard. After having fixed her hair she was thrilled to be having lunch there. "Do you eat here often, Clay?" she asked.

"More often than not," came his reply. "But I'm more interested in talking about you Sindi."

"There's not much to tell I'm a temp and will be at JAG until Lieutenant Sims comes back from maternity leave," she replied.

"I have a feeling there is much more to you than that," he said. "Where do you come from, and what do you like to do?"

"I'm from New York and I like to exercise and go to see Broadway plays," lied Sindi.

"So you like Broadway plays? You and my mother would get along well," he replied. They were seated quickly, even though the restaurant was crowded at that time of day. The Webb family was known there and was always given preferential treatment.

"Do you ride?" Clay asked as they were seated and their waiter took their drink order.

"Yes, I love to ride and have since I was a child," Sindi said. 'Thank goodness for the days on that rotten farm and those old nags!' she thought.

"Would you like to go riding with me tomorrow morning?"

"I didn't know there was a place around here that you could rent horses."

"There's not, my family has our own stables," he grinned. "Now, will you do me the honor of going riding with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to. It's been so long since I've been on a horse, I hope I haven't forgotten how to ride."

"It's like riding a bicycle, once you learn you never forget.

Their drinks were brought and their order taken for lunch. As they sat sipping their drinks Sindi thought, 'He's loaded, now is my chance to hit it rich myself.'

"Did you say your mother was still alive?"

"Yes, mother and I are close, since we lost my father while I was so young."

"That's terrible," she said as she thought, 'Uh oh, a mama's boy.'

"Are your parents still living, Sindi?" he asked.

"No they died within months of each other," she replied sadly, lying again. 'There is no way I want him to meet my old fashioned parents still living on that dried up old farm,' she thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It seems like we have something in common," he replied.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it, Clay?" she smiled softly.

Once lunch was over with Clay helped her back into the car to take her back to work. Leaning over he kissed her passionately. Pulling back he said, "I hope you didn't mind."

"Oh no, I enjoyed it very much. Actually I enjoyed our time together today."

"Wonderful then how about we have some more time together this evening?"

"I'd like that, Clay, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, you seemed to like the Willard, they have a revolving restaurant at the top of the hotel with dancing in the evenings, would that suit you, Sindi, my dear?"

"Why, yes it would, my dear, Clayton!" she grinned and kissed the tip of his nose playfully.

"Where should I pick you up?" he asked her smiling back at her cute move.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather meet you there. Its not that I don't trust you, but a girl alone has to be careful in the city about giving her address out," she said thinking, 'I don't want him to see the lousy apartment I have because I spend all my money on clothes, hair, and make-up.'

"I guess I can understand that, there will be plenty of time for me to get your address later," he said and once they were back at JAG he kissed her good bye and after they agreed on a time he took his leave.

She stood and watched him roar off. Going into one of the downstairs bathrooms and fixed her hair and make-up before going back to work with a smile on her face.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clay was anxiously awaiting Sindi at the Willard. He had procured a room for the night, not wanting to take her back to his place. She was late and he wondered if she had changed her mind. He would give her another fifteen minutes and then leave; he was not used to be stood up.

At 7:l5 Sindi came breezing into the lobby and kissed Clay on the cheek, "Sorry, darling, to be so late, but the traffic was simply awful. I should have allowed more time. Can you forgive me?"

Dressed in a low cut green dress that was showing her figure to its best possible advantage, Clay could forgive her anything. "No problem, shall we go on up to the revolving restaurant?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much," she said thinking, 'You waited for me and then forgave me for being late, I think you like this dress.'

At the top of the Willard they got off the elevator and were seated immediately. "The view is incredible from up here," Clay told her.

"I've always loved the Willard, it's the best restaurant and hotel in town," she said thinking, 'This is my second time here. The first time was lunch with you and now dinner. With luck it'll become an everyday day thing.'

"I'm glad you approve," said Clay as the bottle of champagne that he ordered arrived.

"This is good," she smiled thinking, 'This is the real stuff, not domestic.'

"You have excellent taste, Sindi, your parents must have seen to your education."

"Yes, Clay, they were very careful about that and I was lucky," she smiled thinking, 'They made me go to school, but I was lucky to get away from that run down farm.'

After they had ordered and the meal arrived they were quiet for a short while enjoying their food. "I'm surprised a handsome eligible man like you isn't married, Clay?"

"I've been too busy with my career to find the right woman and settle down."

"It's hard to find the right person these days," she frowned. "Too many people are out for what they can get." Inwardly she smiled and thought, 'Like me!'

"Yes, I know what you mean. You must meet mother some time soon," Clay replied over his wine glass.

"I'd love to, if she's anything like you," she said thinking, 'Now, I have to pass the mother test!'

After the food was eaten Clay asked Sindi to dance. They held each other on the dance floor for over an hour when Clay finally whispered, "I have taken a room here at the hotel, would you like to join me there?"

"Yes, darling, I can think of nothing I'd like more," she said thinking, 'Finally, my feet are killing me.'

They went down in the elevator to the room and he asked her, "Sindi, are you on any protection?"

"Yes, Clay, I use the birth control pill," she lied.

"Good, then come here and let me help you off with that beautiful dress." After Clay had removed Sindi's dress he pulled her to him in her green lacy underwear. Putting all his body into the kiss, she returned it and moaned. His practiced hand reached back and unhooked her lacy bra and he slipped it from her arms and let it fall to the floor. Smiling at him, she reached up and untied his tie and it fell by way of her bra. Slipping off his jacket she dropped it to the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt. As she removed it slowly she leaned in and started raining kisses on his chest.

He reached up and cupped a breast and caressed the globe as he slid his hand down into her panties and massaged her ass. Unbuckling his belt she pulled it through the loops and dropped it and unbuttoned and zipped his pants. Kneeling she took off his shoes and socks and then reached up to pull off his pants and then his boxers.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Smiling, she stood and pulled off her lacy panties and Clay was surprised to find she was a true platinum blonde. She held out her hand and drew him to the bed and pulled back the covers. Laying down she reached up for him. Clay eagerly went into her arms and started to ravish her lips as she pressed her breasts into his chest. When he pulled away she was breathless with kiss-swollen lips and he nuzzled her neck down to her already swollen nubs of nipples.

Her passion at a fever pitch she pleaded, "Oh, Clay take me now please."

"Sindi, all good things come to those that are patient."

"Clay, your driving me mad and I have no patience left," she whispered.

Finally weak from the orgasm they lay side by side regaining their strength.

"That was wonderful, Clay, I'm so glad we met," she said. Thinking, 'I hope you made me pregnant tonight and then I will finally hit pay dirt.

Clay and Sindi fell asleep in each other's arms and slept about two hours before Clay woke up. Checking his watch, he climbed out of bed he started to put on his clothes. Going over to the bed he touched Sindi on the shoulder and she turned over and looked up at him. "I have to leave and go back home now. Would you like to sleep the rest of the night in this room since it's already paid for or would you rather go home?" he asked.

'I'd rather stay here, but that would look a little strange,' she thought. "I had better get back home too, since we have an early morning date for riding. I want to be fresh as a daisy for that," she smiled.

Getting out of bed and putting on her clothes she asked, "How do I find your stables, Clay?"

Using the hotel stationary he wrote directions and handed them to her. "That should get you there without any problems," he said. "I've had a wonderful time tonight and am looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me too, darling. Will you walk me to my car so I'll feel safer," she asked thinking, 'It will make him feel like the strong male to my poor weak female.'

"Yes, of course, Sindi, if you'd like," he said opening he door and leading her out. He walked her to her car and waited until she had the door opened then leaned down and kissed her. "I can't wait for tomorrow, sweetheart. Drive home safely."

As Sindi drove away she could see Clay standing there watching her leave, she just knew he would fall in love with her if he hadn't already.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saturday, October 9, 2004

1000 EST

Webb Stables

Sindi got up early on Saturday to go out and buy her something to go riding in. She wanted to make a good impression on Clay. After hurriedly looking around she settled on a leather split riding skirt and leather boots that came to her knees. She had several nice sweaters so she rushed back to her apartment to change or she would really be late for her date with Clay.

Using his directions she had no problem finding the stables and was in awe of the mansion and stable that were in a panoramic view setting there nestled between the garden and woods. Parking her little black mustang, she got out and Clay came over hiding his smile at her outfit. The leather skirt and boots were going to get hot and that red mohair sweater was going to start itching before the ride was over. But she did look cute especially with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Good morning Sindi, you didn't have any trouble finding this place, I trust?" he said, taking her into his arms for a kiss.

"No, Clay, your directions weren't hard to read and I drove right here, she said thinking. 'Wow, I can get used to this place in no time.'

"I've picked a gentle mare out for you to ride, sweetheart, since it's been awhile since you've been riding," Clay said.

"Thank you, darling, I just knew I could count on you to take care of me," she gushed thinking, 'You better be prepared to belly up and do your part when the time comes.'

Taking her over where the horses were he helped her on the little mare and she grips the reins. "Don't hold her reins so tight Sindi or she'll throw you," Clay  
said.

Relaxing, she loosened the reins and thought about riding the horses at home on the farm. By the time Clay was mounted she was comfortable on the little mare. They headed off toward a field at a slow walk until Clay was sure that Sindi could handle her horse. Seeing that she could ride, they slowly picked up the pace until they were racing each other across the fields. After they cooled down their mounts they returned them to the barn and Clay lead Sindi up to the house to meet his mother.

Sindi was hot and itchy from her long ride with Clay and was wishing she had put on a different sweater.

Once inside the house Clay led her into the living room where his mother was seated. He said, "Mother this is Sindi Hazard and, Sindi, this is my mother, Porter Webb."

"Hello, Mrs. Webb, it's nice to be finally meeting you. Clay has told me so much about you I feel like I already know you," said Sindi thinking, 'She knows she's the Queen Bee around here and I bet she has Clay by the balls.'

"Good morning, Ms. Hazard, I'm sorry I can't say the same about you. Clay threw you at me as a surprise this morning at breakfast," replied Porter thinking, 'Good Lord, what is that girl wearing. What is Clay thinking going out with someone like that?'

"Clay is full of surprises and all of them are wonderful," smiled Sindi.

"Yes, isn't he," said Porter thinking, 'No, not all of them, you certainly aren't.'

"Sindi, why don't you sit down and I will get us something cool to drink?" Clay asked. "Mother, I thought we'd invite Sindi to lunch today."

"We have company coming for lunch, Clayton. Why didn't you mention this to me sooner?" Porter asked upset.

Bringing Sindi something cool to drink he replied, "I didn't think it mattered. Besides, one more won't make a difference."

"Clayton, any other time would be fine but I'm afraid today is out of the question. I hope you under Ms. Hazard," replied Porter.

"Mother, who is coming that is so important that Sindi can't stay?" Clay asked.

"Clayton, Senator Jacobson will be here and we will be talking about his re-election plans. You know I am a staunch supporter of his and we will be discussing some delicate issues," stressed Porter.

"It's not a problem, Clay; you stay and have lunch with your mother and the Senator. I'll drive myself home," she said thinking, 'The old battle-axe thinks she'll get rid of me, well I have a news flash for her. I'll be carrying her grandchild soon." 

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunday, October 10, 2004

1700 EST

McMurphy's Bar and Grill

Sindi was not happy about Harm's choice of restaurants for their second date, she was going to have to have a talk with him about taking her to somewhere fancier or it would be the end of them going out. She would still sleep with him, she wouldn't cut off her nose to spite her face, and it also gave her more chances to get pregnant so she could trap Clay into marrying her.

Joining him at the table, she frowned when he once again didn't order meat. The veggie burger sounded gross and she was not sure that she could watch him eat it. Picking the most expensive thing on the menu she also ordered imported beer instead of what was on tap like Harm was having.

The meal was over as quickly as Sindi could arrange it and then she batted her eyelashes at him telling him that she just couldn't wait any longer to have him and would he please take her to his home quickly so they could make love. They spent the rest of the evening in Harm's bed, with her diaphragm tucked safely in her purse instead of inside her where Harm believed it to be.

Tuesday, October 12, 2004

1900 EST

Clay met her at the fancy French restaurant that he had chosen for their date, wondering why she would not allow him to pick her up at her place, but he wanted to see her more than he was worried about that, so let it go without another thought. She was dressed in an expensive little black velvet dress that night with a black velvet band around her neck that had a cameo on it.

Sindi loved the little restaurant called 'Claude's Bistro' and the food and wine was delicious. "Clay, darling, I love the way you take control and pick out some of the finest restaurants in the city," she said thinking, 'And the most expensive.'

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, sweetheart. Would you like some more wine?"

"Yes, please it is delicious," she said thinking, 'And the most expensive on the wine list.'

Pouring her some more wine Clay took her hand in his, "I've been waiting since Saturday to enjoy your company again. The least you can do is tell me you missed me too."

"Oh, I did, Clay, each and every day I thought of you and being in your strong arms," she said thinking, 'While I live in that big house and spend your money.'

"Good, then when we are through here, if there is nothing you'd like to do, we will go back to my place. I'll show you my apartment, and we can make love."

"Your apartment? Don't you live in that big house with your mother?" she asked thinking, 'Surely that old bag doesn't have the entire house to herself leaving him to live in a small apartment!'

"No I have my own place, mother and I prefer to have separate homes."

"I'd love to see your apartment, Clay, darling," Sindi said as she took a sip of wine.

"Good, then do you want dessert or would you like to leave now?"

"I couldn't hold another bite so we might as well go. I'm anxious to see where you live," she said thinking, 'I hope it's half as grand as that mansion.'

Paying for dinner he helped her up and they left the restaurant, "Would you like to follow me, or leave your car hear and I'll bring you back?"

"I'll follow you so there's no need in you getting back out later," she said thinking, 'That way I'll know how to get there from now on.'

Once at Clay's apartment, Sindi wasn't disappointed, it was just as lavish as the mansion. It was decorated more for a man, but she could always take care of that later. After they had made love and she was getting dressed she smiled down at him, saying, "You're such a thoughtful lover, Clay, and I for one appreciate it." Slipping on her shoes she thought, 'So unlike Harm who is selfish in his love making.'

"Would you like to go to dinner and a play Thursday, Sindi?" asked Clay, laying there nude in the bed propped up on one arm with the covers down around his waist.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'd love to, darling, what time would you like me to meet you and where?" Sindi asked.

"How about you meet me here and we'll make a night of it," Clay replied.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll see you then," she said as she bent over and kissed him goodbye.

Leaving, she drove home, just knowing things were finally working out in her favor.

Wednesday, October 13, 2004

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Getting to work the next morning she found Harm waiting for her at her desk. "Sindi, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"That sounds lovely. Why don't I meet you at the restaurant after I swing by my place and pick up a change of clothes, that way if you like I could spend the night at your place," she said thinking, 'Just watch him jump at that.'

"That sounds great! I'd love to have you spend the night," he grinned.

"Great, then I'll see you after work, handsome." Smiling he turned and walked off going into his office.

By the end of the day Harm was so excited that he met Sindi and they rode down in the elevator together. She went over to her car and gave him a kiss and her promise to meet him in less than an hour at Benzinger's. She would just head to her place and pick up her clothes, she told him as he helped her into the car.

Again Sindi was disappointed in Harm's choice of restaurants. The man never picked a fancy restaurant nor ordered a decent bottle of wine. Whoever married him would have to train him from the bottom up. Still that wasn't her problem and she was getting a free meal, so while it was not the finest, at least it was edible.

As they ate their meal, Harm said, "I hope you didn't pack any PJ's because I'll keep you warm tonight, honey."

"No, I didn't, I knew I could count on you to let me snuggle up next to that strong body and stay warm handsome," she said thinking, 'Why waste a perfectly good gown on you when you'd never notice it.'

"You better believe it, beautiful," he replied. "I'm your man when it comes to taking care my lady."

Smiling she thought, 'Since when did I become his lady?'

Going back to Harm's apartment Sindi hung up her clothes and put her makeup and toothbrush in Harm's bathroom. He opened two bottles of beer and handed her one when she came back in the room.

"Can I have a glass please?" she asked thinking, 'You moron, hand a lady a beer bottle instead of glass?'

"Sure, sorry I should have thought," he said, getting up and getting Sindi a glass.

"Thank you, Harm, that's much better," she replied, pouring the beer into the glass and handing him the bottle back.

Sitting down on his couch and crossing her long legs she smiled, "Why don't you put on some soft music and some candlelight would be nice too." As she slipped off her shoes she thought, 'Geesh, have to tell the man how to get a woman in the mood.'

Bringing a couple of candles in the living room, Harm lit them and then turned on some soft music before joining Sindi on the couch. Putting his arm over her shoulders he leaned in and kissed her.

She reached her arms up around his neck and kissed him, moaning as his tongue slipped between her lips. Running her fingers through his hair she dueled tongues with him and caressed the nape of his neck. He pulled his mouth away and despite her protest he nuzzled her neck as he started to unbutton her blouse. Feeling his hand graze her breast she gasped and reached down to unbutton his shirt.

As they both tried to take their shirts off at the same time their chests were pressed together. Sindi dragged Harm's shirt off his arms and left it on the couch. He took off her blouse and then unhooked her bra. Pulling her body to his where he could feel her bare breasts pressed next to his chest he kissed and sucked her shoulder. Reaching behind her he unzipped her skirt and lifted her enough to drag it off her body and it lay on the floor. Sindi suggested, "Harm, I think it's time we moved this into your bedroom."

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Agreeing, they got up, Harm dropped his pants, and in their underwear they walked toward the bedroom. Sindi grabbed her purse and headed for the bathroom saying, "I'll be right back, I have to put in my protection."

Going into the bathroom, she sat there for a few minutes looking at her diaphragm and then put it back in her purse. She was determined to get pregnant one way or another. It didn't matter whose baby it was, as long as Clay thought it was his. Walking back into the bedroom nude, she smiled, "Are you ready, handsome?"

"I've been ready for you all my life, baby," he smiled that flyboy smile and pulled the covers back showing her he was totally nude too.

When they were finished, Sindi slid off his body and lay beside him hoping that soon she would be pregnant. Looking over at Harm who was snoring, she thought she would be glad when she was married to Clay and Harm was a Boy Toy of the past.

Thursday, October 14, 2004

0745 EST

Harm's Apartment

The next morning Harm got up and started making breakfast, while Sindi took over his bathroom. He was cracking the eggs into a pan when the door opened and Mattie rushed in. "Harm! Jen is sick and I'm running really late, I need you to drive me to school this morning!" she declared all in one breath.

Harm spun to face his ward, but before he could answer, Sindi came out of his bathroom with her hair and make-up done, wearing only a towel, "Harm, the bathroom is free now if …" she trailed off when she saw the teen standing in the kitchen.

"Are we having sleep-overs now, Harm?" Mattie asked, with a sneer on her face.

"Well, we didn't get much sleeping done," Sindi told her snidely, while thinking, "Who is this brat? Harm didn't mention having any rugrats!"

"Ummm, Sindi, this is Mattie Grace, my ward. Mattie, this is Sindi….um Hazard… a friend," Harm stuttered through the introduction.

"Well, I guess this means a ride to school is out!" Mattie declared as she turned to leave the apartment.

"No, wait, Mattie, I can take you now, and come back to get Sindi so we can leave for work," he said hurrying around the counter to stop her. "I'm sorry about this, Sindi, but the eggs were just about done if you want to eat while I'm gone and then we can head to JAG when I get back."

"That is fine, Harm, I understand completely, Mattie must be late from trying to tame that hair of hers….I'll be fine, you go ahead and get her to school." All the while she was thinking, 'Sure, fine, take that brat to school while I am standing here in a towel!" Turning on her heel she stalked back into the bedroom to dress, it wasn't until the smoke alarm went off that she remembered the idiot had left eggs cooking in the kitchen when he left.

Hurrying over to dump the whole mess into the sink she worried that she would smell like smoke or worse, burnt eggs for the whole day. Striding out of the apartment she got into the cab she called and headed to work without leaving a note or making a call to Harm telling him what she was doing.

When Harm arrived late for work, because he had been looking all over the apartment for her when he got back from taking Mattie to school, he walked right over to Sindi's temporary desk and handed her the bag that carried the clothes she had worn last night and had left at his place. "Why didn't you wait for me, babe?" he asked her.

"Oh, Harm, I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to be late for work and give everyone a bad impression of me," she told him thinking, "Don't BABE me, you ass, and it was what you deserved for leaving me alone to deal with that brat!"

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sindi met Clay at his apartment on Thursday and they went to eat at the Embassy Restaurant. Sindi was well pleased with her surroundings and the way he treated her. He was a true gentleman. Once they were seated he ordered expensive champagne and turned to look at her. "Have I told you yet how truly beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, but since you brought it up now I will forgive you," she said thinking, 'This man is smooth.'

"I hope you are enjoying the food and atmosphere, Sindi, darling."

"Oh, my yes everything is lovely, Clay," she thinking, 'You have impeccable taste, we will suit each other well.'

"I have been meaning to ask you all evening, how would you like to go away for the weekend with me?" he said, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Clay, that is a wonderful idea and I would love to. Where would we go?" she asked thinking, 'We have now upgraded to a weekend maybe next will come the engagement.'

"We have a little place by the ocean and while I know it's too cool to be swimming we could take long walks along the beach," he replied.

"That sounds so romantic, I love it. When do we leave?"

"How does Friday afternoon when you get off from work sound?"

"Perfect, I'll bring everything I need and you can pick me up at work, if that's ok with you," she replied thinking, 'It had better be or I'll have to come up with another plan. I can't let you see my awful apartment or you will disappear before I have a chance to get my hooks into you.'

"That will be fine, but wouldn't it be better to meet me at my apartment?"

"Yes, I never thought of that. I'll leave directly from work and see you as soon as possible."

"If you're through eating we need to leave or we'll be late for the play," he informed her.

"I'm all finished and ready if you are," she replied.

Going to see the play 'My Fair Lady' was rather boring for Sindi, but Clay had told her it was one of his mother's favorites so she pretended to enjoy it. After the play was over they went back to his apartment. Going inside Clay asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, if you have some delicious white wine," she said thinking, 'Something light and expensive.'

Pouring her a glass of wine he poured him a glass of whiskey and they sit down on the sofa. "I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, darling," he said putting his arm around her shoulder and cuddling her body next to his.

"I had a wonderful time, Clay. I always do when I'm with you," she said thinking, 'He called me darling, and that's a step up from just using my name.'

"You're so beautiful and eager to please and for tonight all mine," he said kissing her.

After they had made love Sindi got dressed as she admired Clay's sexy nude body stretched out on the bed as he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but I have to get up early for work tomorrow and I need to pack for our weekend," she explained.

"That's alright we will have the whole weekend to be together and to make love, darling, you just be careful driving home."

Bending down and kissing him, she left thinking, "He is already starting to worry about my safety just wait until there was a baby on the way!'

Meanwhile across town Harriett had just given birth to another son and Bud was ecstatic. Bud ran down to the pay phone and called the Admiral.

"Chegwidden."

"Admiral, Sir, this is Bud."

"What is it, Bud, has something happened to Harriett or the baby?" he asked concerned.

"No, Sir, I just wanted to let you know that Harriett had the baby and it's a boy!"

"Well congratulations, son. I guess they're both doing alright?"

"Yes, Sir, and I would like permission to take the rest of the week off and return to work on Monday."

"Permission granted, and you take good care of those two. Give Harriett my love and I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes, Sir, thank you."

"You're welcome, son, goodbye.

"Goodbye, Admiral."

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AJ went into the bullpen and when Jen yelled, "Attention on Deck", instead of telling them "As you were," as he usually did, he made the announcement about Bud and Harriett having the baby. He reported that it was a son, but that they did not have a name yet.

Everyone cheered and there was much chatter and speculation on what they might name this new addition to the family. AJ left them to their speculations and went back to his office. He did notice that the new girl didn't seem very interested in the announcement, but then she didn't really know the Roberts' like the rest of them did.

Friday evening Sindi drove to Clay's apartment excited about their weekend they were spending together. Clay met her at the door with a big hug and kiss. "I thought you would never get here, darling," he said helping her inside.

"I came as soon as I got off work, but it's good to know you missed me as much as I did you," she said thinking, 'Anxious to see me, were you? That's a very good sign.'

"I'm just glad you're here now. My things are all loaded. Are your things in the backseat or the trunk?"

"In the back seat. Do you need me to help?"

"No, I can get it, but if you need a soda or to go to the bathroom now is the time. It will take us a couple hours to get there," he said going out the door.

"Alright," she said thinking, 'Such a gentleman, taking care of me the way he does. Always thinking of my comfort.'

Clay came back inside to get Sindi and lock the door and they were on their way to the Webb's house by the ocean. Arriving about two and a half hours later Sindi was surprised since she had thought it would be a small cozy cottage. What sat before her was a two-story miniature mansion and she couldn't wait to get out and look around. "Clay, darling, I had no idea we would be spending the weekend in a wonderful place like this," she said thinking, 'And someday this is all going to be mine.'

"I was hoping you would like it. It comes with a maid, butler, and our own private chef, in case we don't feel like going out in the evening."

"Oh, my! You do know how to show a girl a good time, sweetheart," she grinned up at him thinking, 'I hope you'll still treat me this way when you find out about the baby and have to marry me.'

"It's the least I can do for a beautiful girl like you, Sindi."

Going inside the house she was amazed at all the beautiful furniture and trinkets lay around. They had been met at the door by the butler who had informed them that cook was making Clay his favorite meal.

"Edward, please take our luggage up to my room. I want to show Ms. Hazard around," he said to the butler and took Sindi's hand as he gave her a brief tour of the house.

"Goodness, Clay, it is huge and I love the view of the ocean from you bedroom window," she said thinking, 'I wonder how many other places he owns.'

"Would you like to change into something a little more casual for a walk on the beach?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that very much, darling," she said, as she started taking her clothes off in front of him. He watched and desire filled his eyes as her body was revealed to him. Standing nude in front of Clay she smiled, "Darling, have you changed your mind about the walk on the beach for some other form of exercise?"

"You must have read my mind, beautiful," he said taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"No, I read your body," she said. She thought, 'Men are so easy to read.'

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They each hurriedly removed his clothes and fell across the bed. He began by kissing her passionately as she arched off the bed so her breasts pressed into his chest and she caressed his back. Kissing his way down to her breast he sucked on her nipple and he toyed with the other one. Sindi moaned and called his name.

Soon they both went over the edge and Sindi called out his name, "Clay!" After their heated bodies cooled down they finally went for their walk on the beach.

Their weekend at the ocean was filled with good food and many walks on the beach. They rode into town and bought a few little mementos and of course they make love and lazed around in bed. Finally it was late Sunday afternoon and time to head back into the city.

"I had a wonderful time, Clay, maybe we can do this again sometime," she said thinking, 'Maybe I will make this our home away from home.'

"Yes, we'll do it again one day."

Monday, October 18, 2004

1100 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Sindi was at her, well Harriett's desk, when the floral deliveryman arrived with a very large, elaborate, and expensive arrangement. She looked up and asked who the delivery was for and was told, Ms. S. Hazard, eagerly taking the flowers and ignoring that the man who was standing there hoping for a tip, she opened the card and read it. He finally realized that he was not going to get anything and left just as Harm came into the bullpen from the courtroom.

"Wow, nice flowers. Who are they for?" Harm asked Sindi.

"Me," she replied, thinking, "Eat that Boy Toy!"

"Oh?! From who?" he wanted to know, surprised by the flash of jealousy that hit him.

"There from a friend of mine," she answered, thinking, 'It's none of your business, Boy Toy, you haven't sent me any flowers!'

"That is some arrangement to be from just a friend…"

"It's from a very special friend."

"How special, Sindi? I thought we were special friends!" Harm protested.

"Did you send me flowers?"

"No, but I could if you wanted me too!" he offered.

"All women love to get gifts, Harm," she said, thinking, 'He has to be told when to send a woman flowers? What an idiot! He really needs lessons on how to court a lady!'

"I know that, but who are these from? I didn't know you were seeing someone else…"

"It isn't really any of your business who else I am seeing, we don't have an exclusive arrangement, and until we do, then I am free to see whom ever I like," she said, dismissing him by picking up the phone and placing a call that she didn't really need to make.

Harm walked into his office in a huff. He was not used to being dismissed in that manner. He was fuming. Leaving the blinds open he watched for her to leave her desk so he could find out whom the flowers were from. It was almost an hour later when she finally got up to go to the file room, seeing his chance, he left the office and headed right for her desk. Picking up the card he read; Sindi, thanks for the wonderful weekend, love Clay.

Coming up behind Harm, Mac tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Find out what you wanted to know, Flyboy?"

"Yeah and I am going to deal with it right now!" he said, throwing the card down on the desk and heading for his office to call Clayton Webb and find out what the hell was going on!

Mac stood there stunned that he had just left her that way; she picked up the card and was looking at it when Sindi came back from the file room. "Are you in the habit of reading personal cards, Colonel Mackenzie?" Sindi asked, thinking, 'Bet you have never gotten an arrangement like this before and are jealous as hell!'

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I was walking by and bumped your flowers, and accidentally knocked the card off. Clay always did have good taste, they are lovely!" Mac told her, not wanting to get Harm in trouble.

Taking the card back she put it back with the flowers and said, "Yes, he has exquisite taste, we spent the weekend at his beach house. We had a wonderful time together," she said thinking, 'Eat your heart out! I'll bet she dated Clay for a time and he found out she wasn't good enough for him.'

In Harm's office, he was placing the call to Clayton Webb, "Webb," the phone was answered.

"Webb, what the hell are you doing seeing my woman!?" Harm demanded.

"Your woman, who would that be?" Clay asked with a laugh.

"You know good and well, you're seeing Sindi!"

"Yes, I am, but how does that make her YOUR woman?"

"I started dating her first!" Harm almost whined.

"So?" Clay laughed again.

"So you went behind my back trying to steal her away from me! And don't deny it!"

"Nothing to deny, Harm, old buddy! I had no idea you were seeing her, but she is seeing me of her own free will. I'm not twisting her arm to go out with me, so how can I be stealing what you never had!"

Almost sputtering with rage, Harm warned Clay to stay away from Sindi and then slammed the phone down. Clay sat in his office and laughed at the reactions from Harm to the news that Sindi was seeing both of them. He had not known she was, but since he was only seeing her because she showed him a good time it didn't matter to him whether she saw one other man or twenty. As long as she was taking precautions and was sleeping with guys that were healthy. He assumed that was the case with Harm.

A little over a month later, after a talk with Mac, AJ called Harm into his office to talk to him about what was bothering him. Mac had won a case that she felt Harm should have and was concerned that there was something going on in his life that was distracting him. When Harm reported as ordered, AJ invited him to sit down and began by saying, "Harm, what seems to be the problem you are having lately?"

"I'm just having some personal problems, Sir," Harm replied.

"You can't let them interfere with your work, son. What seems to be wrong?"

"I've fallen in love!" he declared.

"Well it is about time you realized it! Have you told Mac yet?"

"It's not Mac, Sir! It's Sindi Hazard, the temp for Harriett!"

"I see!" AJ said tenting his fingers in front of his face and considering his next words. When he spoke he said, "Harm, are you sure about this? You and Mac have had an on and off relationship for years, and now you are just turning to this new girl? Is it serious?"

"It is on my part, but she is seeing Clayton Webb and that is what's driving me crazy. I've told her how I feel and that I want to marry her, but she just wants to continue to see both of us. I don't understand it!" Harm was almost pouting.

Trying not to laugh at the plight of one of his people, he wondered if Harm realized that this is probably how many of the women from his past had felt about when they were dating him! "Harm, are sure you're ready to settle down?"

"Yes, Sir, since Mattie has come into my life I know that having a family is important to me and I want to marry Sindi and have a houseful of kids with her!"

"And you say she doesn't want this?"

"Not as long as she is dating Webb. Maybe she would if he was out of the picture!"

"Have you tried talking to Webb about this?"

"Yeah a couple of weeks ago, and he just laughed at me," Harm was pouting now.

"All right, Harm, I hope that things work out for you, just see that it stops affecting your work. Dismissed," AJ told him, trying to get him out of the office before he burst into laughter.

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Placing a call to Webb's cell phone, AJ arranged to have lunch with him one day the next week, he felt that he should at least get Webb's take on the situation just to see if there was some way he could help Harm's concentration.

Meeting Clay at Callisto's, AJ greeted him and as they were seated waited until they placed their order to begin telling Clay the reason for inviting him to lunch.

"All right, AJ, to what do I owe the honor of this lunch? You have never asked me out before, what is up?"

"I was talking to Harm the other day and it seems that the two of you are dating the same woman," AJ began.

"Yes, and the problem with that is?"

"Harm is in love with her, are you?"

Laughing, Clay shook his head and replied, "No, I'm not, but are you sure about Harm? So the mighty has at last fallen?"

"Yes, I think he is serious about her, it is beginning to affect his work."

"And what do you want me to do about it? I assume that since we are having this meeting you want me to back off?" Clay questioned.

"Yes, if you're not in love with her, I would appreciate it."

"AJ, give me a break! Since when do you get involved in your people's personal lives?"

"When it starts affecting their work!" he replied.

"Sorry, I am going to continue to date her as long as she wants to see me. Maybe it is her you should be talking to," Clay offered.

"Maybe it is time I had a chat with Ms. Hazard," AJ told him, thinking, 'That girl seems appropriately named!'

Monday, November 29, 2004

1400 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Things got a bit hectic over the next few days at the office and talking to Sindi slipped from AJ's mind, until Harm missed a filing date for an important deposition. After another talk with Harm, AJ sent for Ms. Hazard. Once she reported to the office he told her, "I have a personal matter that I would like to talk with you about outside of office hours, would you consider having dinner with me one night soon?"

"Why of course I would, Admiral. I have Wednesday evening free, would that be suitable for you?" she asked, thinking, 'Wow, I've caught his attention! He must make tons of money and is not bad looking. He would be a better fallback plan than Harm, if Clay won't marry me. I hope I can get him into bed without much trouble. Hopefully he can still perform at his age.'

"Wednesday is fine, where would you like to go?" AJ asked her.

"How about the Willard? I have been there only once and loved it," she said and thought, 'That way we are close to rooms, so I can get you into bed!'

"I will call and make a reservation, dismissed, Ms. Hazard."

"Oh, you can call me Sindi, AJ," she said and left the office.

That evening on the way home from work she went by the drugstore and bought an at home pregnancy test. The results were positive, just as she had expected them to be. Now all she had to do was tell Clay when they had dinner the next night and he should be ready to marry her. Finally her life was about to change for the better.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tuesday, November 30, 2004

1900 EST

Clay's apartment

Sindi met Clay at his apartment and he had his mother's cook make dinner for them. Porter was out of town this week and Clay was having the pleasure of some of mom's home cooked meals. They had started the meal with shrimp cocktail then the main course was Lobster Thermidor and they ended with cherries jubilee for dessert. After the meal Sindi took Clay by the hand and led him into the bedroom. "Get undressed and wait for me on the bed, while I slip into something more comfortable," she said, going into the bathroom.

Knowing that sea foam green was his favorite color she had purchased a gown from Fredericks of Hollywood and came out of the bathroom wearing it and a smile. Seeing him lying on the bed with the sheet pulled over him, she smiled and asked, "Do you like my new gown?"

"It's as beautiful as you are, my dear," he answered.

Going to the bed she managed to give him the full view by turning in a complete circle. Leaning down to him she kissed his lips and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned in delighted and pulled her over on top of him.

In the after glow of their lovemaking, Sindi curled up next to Clay and whispered softly in his ear, "Clay, I had a wonderful surprise this morning."

"What was that, Sindi, my dear?"

"I had been feeling a little off for the last few days and decided that maybe I should get one of those home pregnancy tests."

"And?" he questioned carefully.

"The test came back positive, I'm going to have your baby," she said thinking, 'Well it could be yours.'

"How do you know the baby is mine?" he asked.

"What do you mean, darling, of course it's yours," she said thinking, 'This may not be as easy as I first thought.'

"Haven't you been seeing Harmon Rabb as well as me?" he asked.

"I've been out with him a few times, but we work together," she said thinking, 'How did he find out about Harm?'

"Why did Harm feel the need to warn me off seeing you, if it was just a work relationship?" he asked.

"I can't help how he feels about me, but those feeling aren't returned," she said thinking, 'I may kill that man if he screws up this opportunity for me.'

"As soon as you're able schedule a DNA test to see if I am the father, then we can discuss options," he replied.

"What, you don't believe me?" she cried. "I can't believe after all we've meant to each other you would ask this of me. I will not have the test run just to soothe your male ego!" she said thinking, 'I'm in deep shit now.'

"Sindi, a man of my means has to be extremely careful and consider all options. If you won't have the test run then you can deal with the pregnancy on your own."

"What if I tell your mother that I'm carrying her grandchild?" she asked thinking, 'This may be my only hope.'

"I'm sure she will tell you the same thing, that once we're sure it's my child, we can make plans at that time."

"I thought you loved me, Clay. How could I be so wrong about you?" she asked thinking, 'What am I going to do now?'

"Sindi, if you haven't been seeing Harm or anyone else, then what is the problem of having the test run?"

"It's the principle of the matter," she said crying.

"It is with me too," he answered.

"Then I guess this is the end unless you come to your senses," she said thinking 'But I doubt that will happen, with my luck.'

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sindi, we had a good time together and I was hoping that could continue."

"It could if only you would claim your baby," she said thinking, 'It's now or never buster.'

"As soon as you prove it's mine, then I said I would be willing to discuss options."

"So, all I ever meant to you was a good time. You never really cared about me at all. Now you throw me and your baby out like yesterdays newspaper," she said thinking, 'Maybe a little guilt will work.'

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"In my line of work I have learned you never ask a question that you already know the answer to, or don't want to know the answer to."

"I guess it's time to say goodbye, Clay. I wish I'd never met you after the way you've hurt me," she cried thinking, 'The bastard is going to let me just walk out.'

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Sindi, I'm not planning on changing my number, if you change your mind."

She stomped out of the bedroom slamming the door. Once in the hallway she realized she was naked and turned around to go back inside. Heading directly to the bathroom where her clothes were, she dressed and on the way out, reached over Clay to grab up her new gown and left the room without another word.

Wednesday, December 1, 2004

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Sindi was sullen and unusually quiet at work all the next day. She had tossed and turned all last night trying to figure out what she was going to do. It was nearing dawn when she remembered that she was having dinner with Admiral Chegwidden that night. Deciding that he would be a better candidate for her entrapment plans than Harm, because of the differences in their incomes, she figured she would have just enough time to set her plan into motion and still be able to use Harm as a scapegoat if AJ didn't cooperate.

AJ brought a change of clothes with him to the office on Wednesday, normally he would have just left his uniform on when going out to eat after work, but he wanted to make it clear to Ms. Hazard that what he wanted to discuss with her had nothing to do with work.

Sindi had left work at 1700 as usual so didn't see the reaction from the rest of the staff when the Admiral left work in civilian clothes. She had decided to wear her black velvet dress for their dinner because it was her nicest dinner dress and he had never seen it. Clay had loved it, but it had been wasted on Harm and the inexpensive places he always took her to.

Her plan was different for the Admiral, she wanted him to see the lousy apartment she lived in, so she could play the poor helpless damsel in need of rescuing from the experienced older man.

AJ was a bit surprised when he saw where Sindi lived. He thought from the way she looked and dressed that she was better off than this little hole-in-the-wall place. Helping her into her fake fur jacket that she had spent just enough on that it fooled all but the experts into thinking it was mink. AJ knew because of spending time around the fashion industry with his daughter Francesca.

When they were seated at the restaurant, in the Willard AJ asked if she would like wine with dinner. She said no remembering how the wine she had last night had upset her stomach. This baby was already causing more problems than it was worth so far.

Ordering an expensive steak, Sindi winced when AJ ordered the Calamari, but she didn't say anything, because after the disastrous night with Clay last night, she had decided that the Admiral was the next best choice for the husband role that she needed filled.

"AJ, I was a bit surprised you asked me out," she said smiling. Taking a sip of tea she thought, 'It must have taken you awhile to work up your nerve.'

"I have a problem I wanted to talk to you about, Sindi," he told her.

"A problem?" she asked thinking, 'Oh no, he can't perform sexually.

"Yes, you seem to be causing quite a stir in the office and over at the CIA building these days," he replied.

"I haven't done anything wrong, AJ, so I don't see what the problem is," she said thinking, 'Is this a date or what?'

"Are you playing Harm against Clay or not?" he asked.

"No, I'm not even seeing Clay anymore," she said thinking. 'The asshole wouldn't believe me when I said I was carrying his baby.'

"So you have settled on Harm then?"

"I don't see that my love life is any of your business unless you're planning on being included in it," she answered thinking, 'Lets see what he has to say about that!'

"I think you have enough on your hands right now without adding me to the list," AJ replied.

"Sorry to hear you say that, AJ. You're a handsome man, and we would have made a good couple," she said thinking, 'Well, another plan shot down.'

Just then their food arrived and Sindi took one look at the octopus on AJ's plate and made a mad dash for the ladies room. She barely made it into a stall before upchucking her guts out into the stool.

Upon her return to the table, AJ stood up, and held her chair out for her, he gently asked, "How far along are you, Sindi?"

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What do you mean?" she asked thinking, 'How could he possibly know?'

"You're pregnant aren't you, Sindi?" he asked gently.

"Yes, AJ, I am. How did you know?" she asked thinking, 'The man must be a mind reader.'

"I have a daughter of my own and I remember how my ex-wife used to react to certain foods. Is the child Harm's or Clay's?"

"It could be yours if you want it, AJ," she said thinking, 'What have I got to lose?'

"Sindi, I know very well the child is not mine. But I would be willing to help you in dealing with this problem if you'd like."

Jumping to her feet and throwing her napkin down on the table, she cried, loud enough for people at the tables nearby to hear, "Unless you're willing to marry me and claim the baby, there's nothing you can do to help. And it's none of your business what I do with the rest of my life," she cried and ran from the restaurant.

Jumping to his feet and dropping money on the table he quickly followed Sindi outside. Catching up with her as she was trying to wave down a cab he insisted she let him take her home. Taking her by the arm he led her to his Escalade and helped her into the passenger seat, he drove her home in silence and then walked with her to the door. "Will you invite me in for coffee so we can continue this conversation?" AJ asked softly.

"If you feel like you must come in," she sighed and opened the door leading him into the tiny space.

"Sindi, if you want my help, I am here to offer it, but if you don't, then there is no need for me to stay," AJ told her.

"I can take care of the problem by myself!"

"If you will tell who the father is, I can go to him on your behalf," he offered.

"It doesn't matter any more, I've made up my mind to handle the situation."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked gently.

"I'm going to get rid of the baby!" she declared.

"Why, Sindi?"

"There's no room in my life for a baby."

"But you could have the child and give it up for adoption, there are so many people out there that want a child and can't have one. They would be thrilled to get your baby."

"Why would I want to ruin MY figure to give someone else a kid?"

"You really don't care about the baby at all?" he asked, wondering how anyone could be that cold about their own child.

"No, I was just planning on using the kid to catch a rich husband, but since Clay or you won't marry me, I'm just going to get rid of it."

"What about Harm?"

"Harm is not financially in the running! And when I found out he had that brat hanging on his coat strings he was really out!"

"All right, Sindi. If you change your mind about having the child then I will make arrangements to help you out. Either way, I'll see you at work tomorrow, just remember my door is always open to you."

She watched him leave wishing that all his concern could have been passion for her instead. He wasn't bad looking and she had been really horny lately, maybe the baby was doing that to her too.

Thursday, December 2, 2004

0845 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Admiral, Ms. Hazard would like to see you," PO Coates announced over his intercom just before the morning staff meeting that day.

Hoping that she had changed her mind about keeping the baby he told Jen to send her in. Getting up he went around the desk and met Sindi at the door.

"Good morning, AJ," Sindi said.

"I hope it is, Sindi, have you reconsidered about the baby?"

"No, Sir, in fact I haven't I came in to ask for tomorrow afternoon off to deal with this problem."

"Sindi, are you very sure? Once this is done there is no going back, it could be something that you will regret for the rest of your life," he stated gently.

"I spent most of the night thinking about it," she said, thinking, 'Well, thinking about if there was still any way at all I could think of to get either you or Clay to marry me!'

Picking up the new picture on his desk of Little AJ holding his new baby brother, he showed it to her, "Let me show you what you will be giving up forever if you do this, Sindi."

Looking at the picture she has one moment weakness, turning she ran from the office with a tear sliding down her cheek. AJ watched her in silence, hoping that maybe he had gotten through to her at last.

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thursday, December 2, 2004

1030 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

In the break room, AJ was pouring his fourth cup of coffee for the day, when Sindi came in got one whiff of the strong brew and threw up in the sink next to him. AJ offered her a cold cloth for her face when she finished throwing up, she looked at him and said, "So, it's not just Calamari that will make me sick now."

"I am sorry that I ordered that at the restaurant, last night, I had no idea it would have that effect on you," he told her gently.

Bud who was standing in the room also, asked, "Are you pregnant, Ms. Hazard? My wife, Harriett, reacted to the smell of coffee the same way when she was pregnant with both our boys."

"Yes, I am, but what business is it of yours?" she snapped.

Harm had been on his way into the break room when the conversation started and he paused outside the door to hear what was being said, at Sindi's admission he hurried into the room, and rushed up to her to ask, "Is it true, Sindi? Are you really pregnant?"

She looked at him and thought about how much she didn't want to deal with this, and then saw the look on AJ's face and decided that she had better handle this in private. "Let's go into your office and talk about this, Harm," she said, while thinking, 'So I can find a way to tell you that there is no way this is going to change things between us!'

Once in his office, Harm closed and locked the door so that the two of them would not be disturbed while they talked. "Okay, Sindi, we are alone now, tell me the truth, are you going to have my baby?"

"I'm pregnant, Harm, but the baby is not yours," she said, thinking, 'Well, it could be, but you don't need to know that.'

"I don't care! I love you, Sindi, and want you to be my wife, no matter whose child it is that you are carrying! We can all move into the house that I was going to buy for Mattie and me, and we can raise a houseful of kids together!" he declared with a happy grin.

"While that sounds just peachy, Harm," she told him thinking, 'No, way in hell is THAT going to happen!' "I just can't see doing that to you, when the baby could be Clay's!" All the while still fuming that Clay would not marry her and accept the baby as his.

"Sindi, please give me a chance to show you how much I love you! We could be so happy together! Please go out to dinner with me tonight and we can talk more about it, I would stay and try and talk you into marrying me now, but I have to be in court in five minutes!" Harm begged as he noticed the time.

"Fine, dinner tonight, but you better take me somewhere nice, if you want me to listen to you!" she grumbled, just to tired to play nice with her Boy Toy.

"Any where you say, darling! I love you so much!" he claimed as he grabbed a quick kiss and hurried out of the office. Leaving her fuming that he would just take off like that.

The rest of the day was a pain to live through, everyone in the office was looking at her and talking about her, and while normally that would be a good thing, today it wasn't. She knew that they were speculating on the fact that she was pregnant and what had gone on in Harm's office after the announcement in the break room. Sindi could almost hear their thoughts about what kind of person she was and for once she just didn't care! The baby was making her sick, and she didn't like that. Almost any strange smell would set her off and she would go running for the bathroom to puke. After a while it was dry heaves because there was nothing left to throw up.

Finally it was time to go home, just before she did she taped a note to Harm's office window that she would meet him at the Embassy Room at 7:30 and that he better not be late or she would not even consider his proposal!

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harm was late, and when he finally did arrive at 7:50, he found Sindi nursing her third margarita. She didn't care at that point because she had pretty much given up the idea of convincing anyone to marry her and give her the life that she knew that she deserved! At last she had found something that she could keep down, and not vomit back up, so why not get drunk?

He pleaded with her throughout the entire meal, but she would still not hear of changing her mind, she did give him one more chance by suggesting that she might consider his proposal if Mattie were not a part of the package. As much in love with her as he was, Harm did consider it for just a moment, but then remembered all the reasons why he had Mattie in his life and told her that they came as a package deal.

Because the baby was making her even more horny than usual she agreed to go back to Harm's place with him after dinner. They had sex and once again she got up to leave in the middle of the night. He questioned her, that if she wasn't going to marry him, what were her plans, she simply said that she would take care of things. Harm thought that meant she would be going to Clay, not knowing that she already had, and had been turned down.

Friday, December 3, 2004

0930 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Making a call to Clay's cell phone, Sindi found herself having to leave a voice message. Telling him that she needed to see him urgently over lunch that day, she asked him to call back at his earliest convenience. Forty-five minutes later he called, explaining that he had been in a meeting. Clay agreed to have lunch with her when she told him that she wanted to discuss things with him again. He thought that she had reconsidered about having the DNA test for the baby. Clay also wondered if she had confronted Harm with the pregnancy and had gotten the same response.

Harm walked through the bullpen just as she was ending her call with Clay and making arrangements for where to meet him for lunch. He looked at her with hurt eyes and went into his office without saying a word.

Sindi met Clay at the Willard Hotel where he was waiting impatiently for her. Once they were seated she asked, "Have you changed your mind about our baby?"

"Sindi, I have told you that if you have a DNA test run and prove the baby is mine then we will go from there," Clay sighed.

"Clay, I know this is your baby and I don't need some fancy test to tell me it is," she said thinking, 'This just has to work, it's my last chance.'

"Sindi, there is no way of knowing for sure the baby is mine, since you were sleeping with both Harm and me," he replied.

"Clay, a woman knows her own body and I got pregnant the second time we were together," she said thinking, 'Please let him buy this.'

"Sindi, I'm not a fool, so please don't treat me like one. You could be carrying my baby or Harm's and you have no idea whose it is," Clay said shaking his head.

"If you refuse to marry me, then I have an appointment at an abortion clinic at l:00 PM today I will just follow through with it," she said thinking, 'Please stop me and offer marriage.'

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Sindi, but if that's what you want to do then I can drive you to the clinic and then take you back home," Clay offered.

"You would let me go through with it and kill your baby?"

"You know what you have to do to prove to me that it is my baby. This decision is all yours."

"Then you can go to hell," she stood and hurried out of the restaurant.

Later that afternoon when Sindi was through at the clinic, they wouldn't let her leave without someone to drive her home. The only person she could think of to call was AJ. Picking up the phone she called his office at JAG and Petty Officer Coates answered, "Admiral Chegwidden's Office."

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Yes, this is Sindi Hazard and I need to speak with the Admiral."

"Admiral you have a phone call from Ms. Hazard"

"Sindi, what is wrong?" he asked, concerned knowing she had planned to have the abortion today.

"I need someone to drive me home, or they won't let me leave. Can you come and get me, please?"

"I'll be right there, just give me the directions." After getting the directions, AJ left immediately. Picking up Sindi she looked pale and was silent. He hoped it was sinking in what she had done. "Are you alright, Sindi?" he asked.

"Yes, it was a breeze. I didn't think it would be so easy," she said thinking, 'What do you know, another form of birth control.'

Deciding she had not learned her lesson, he took her home and saw her to the door and left.

Monday, December 4, 2004

0845 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm was running late for work that morning he spent all weekend trying to get a hold of Sindi, only to discover that her cell phone account had been closed. Since he didn't know where she lived he had no way of contacting her. He had not planned on over sleeping that morning, but since he had been up most of the night worrying about her, and had just fallen asleep at dawn, it was inevitable.

Hurrying into the bullpen he was glad that at last he would be able to try one more time to convince her to marry him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harriett sitting at Sindi's desk…well, her desk. "Harriett, you're back!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Commander, thank you for noticing. I loved being off with baby James, but I missed all of you too."

"So, Sindi isn't working here anymore?" he questioned with a concerned frown.

"No, Sir, her time here was finished and she has probably moved on to another job by now."

"You don't know how I could find out where she has moved to do you?" asked Harm

"You might try calling the Temp. Agency," she suggested.

"Would you do that for me, please I need to make a call," Harm said, heading for his office without even waiting for her to answer.

"Yes, Commander, I have their number in my Rolodex," she said to his disappearing back as she picked up the phone. 

Once in his office Harm placed a call to Clayton Webb, "Webb," he heard him answer.

"Webb, where the hell is Sindi! I know you were with her all weekend!" Harm snarled.

"You are mistaken there, my friend," Webb answered.

"I'm not your friend and I do know that she went to lunch with you on Friday and didn't return. I have not been able to contact her all weekend!"

"She ran out of lunch with me on Friday, I haven't seen her since then either, or heard from her."

"Why the hell did she run out on you?"

"She was trying to blackmail me into marrying her."

"But I offered to marry her!"

"I told her I wouldn't believe the child was mine till she had a DNA test and she refused, so then she threatened to end the pregnancy. She even told me she had an appointment for that afternoon at an abortion clinic."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, and when she threatened me with that I offered to drive her to the appointment," Clay informed him.

"Webb, you ass! Why would you do something like that? I wanted her and the baby, and would have married her even if it was your baby!"

"Harm, she was after my money, it didn't take a genius to see that."

"How can you be so sure of that? She was seeing me first and the whole time she was seeing you," he replied. "She would have realized she loved me given  
enough time. If only you would have stopped confusing her."

"She chased after me, Harm, I didn't do anything to confuse her she had her sights set on the dollar signs."

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You could have stopped seeing her when I asked you to," Harm insisted.

"Harm, she was a beautiful woman throwing herself at me, why should I not take advantage of it?" Clay asked. "You would have done the same."

"Do you know where she lives or have a phone number other than her cell?"

"No, she would always meet me somewhere and I never asked for another number," he replied. "I gather she did the same to you and you have no way of getting in touch with her?"

"I'll find her one way or another and I won't throw her away like you did."

"Harm, be reasonable, she isn't worth it."

Harm slammed down the phone ending the call without another word. As he passed through the bullpen, Harriett informed him, that while Ms. Hazard was still working for the agency, they could give out no personal information on her. This upset Harm even more, and he headed to the Admiral's office to see if he had any more information on her since had taken her out too! Walking into Jen's office he asked, "Jen, would you see if the Admiral has time to see me now?"

The Petty Office buzzed the intercom and announced that Commander Rabb would like to see the Admiral. "Send him in," came the reply. Harm walked into the office and stood at attention in front of AJ's desk waiting for him to acknowledge his presence.

"What is it, Commander?" AJ said looking up.

"I need to discuss something personal with you, Admiral," Harm said intently.

"Yes, Harm, what is it?" he asked with a sigh, dropping his glasses onto his desk and tenting his hands in front of his face.

"When you were dating Sindi…."

AJ quickly interrupted saying, "I didn't 'date' Sindi, I took her to dinner once, to talk to her about her playing both you and Webb against each other."

"Well, she would never let me or Clay pick her up or drop her off at her place, so neither of us knows where she lives, did she do the same to you?" Harm asked him.

Knowing that Harm was better off without this cold manipulator in his life, AJ decided not to give him the information he sought, instead, he avoided the question by asking one of his own, "Why would you think she would act any differently with me, Harm?"

"I guess I didn't, Sir, you were my last chance to find her. She told Clay that she was thinking of having an abortion and I have to find her to stop her."

"Sit down, son," AJ said, and waited for Harm to do so, before going on in a concerned voice. "She had the abortion on Friday, I know because she requested the time off to do so."

"Then I need some time off so I can go and look for her!" Harm said franticly.

Worried about the wild look in Rabb's eyes, AJ told him, "Son, you are better off without her in your life…"

Harm jumped to his feet and shouted at AJ, "Admiral, would you have believed that of Meredith the day BEFORE you found her in bed with another man?" and then he rushed from the office.

Slamming his chair back, AJ was on his feet in an instant and starting after Harm, when Petty Office Coates announced that he had a phone call from Admiral Tom Boone. Thinking better of physical violence against one of his lawyers in the office, AJ stopped and took the call form his friend.

"Hello, Tom, what's up?"

"Man, you wouldn't believe the new temporary secretary they've sent me. She is gorgeous and she has been flirting with me all morning. I'm thinking about asking her out to dinner."

"What's her name, Tom?"

"Sindi, Sindi Hazard."

"We need to have a long talk before you ask her out." AJ spent the next hour telling his friend what had happened with Ms. Hazard in their offices, and advising him that if he was going to date her to beware of what could happen.

The End


End file.
